Pearl in the Mist
by blissful-redemtion
Summary: Koenma pushed a button on his desk, Botan, it has begun... KuramaxBotan, YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: So sorry I do not own YYH, though I really wish I did **sigh**, to bad we can't all have what we want huh.

-_Prologue-_

Koenma, the temporary ruler of the Spirit World, sat erect behind his desk. He moved his binky to the side of his mouth and gazed at Rukia for a long moment. "I called you here so that we could establish an understanding as soon as possible."

"Understanding?"

"This is your file," he continued, tapping a thick folder. "I have reviewed it carefully. I should also tell you that I had a long, informative talk about you with your ex- partner."

"Oh." Rukia said, dropping her voice a couple of octaves. Her eyes flashed dangerously; it was clear that Jin had told him everything about her assassin days. _"I'll kill him if I ever get out of here,"_ she thought while flexing the spirit cuffs that bound her wrists behind her while also sealing her Rei. Rukia and Jin had worked together for more than 20 years, in demon standards that really wasn't all that much since they aged much slower than humans, but still, she had thought they had developed an understanding of one another. "_And that's what I get for thinking…"_

Koenma rubbed his temples for a moment before returning his gaze back towards Rukia, "Do you understand how long we have been chasing you, Shadow Blade?" he asked with a tone of bitterness as he referred to her underground name.

Rukia bowed her head solemnly, "Ever since I started working for Neisko," she spat the name out as if had a bad taste.

Koenma rested his head in his hands again for a moment, taking a deep breath, "Rukia, you can not blame this on someone else, you did it of your own free will!" he began to raise his voice.

Rukia sighed and shook her head, how could he ever understand what had put her down this path?

"Your punishment…" he paused as thou he were still unsure weather his verdict was right or not. "You must… live the life of a human, be sealed away within their soul, trapped until they die, you of course will not be able to contact the human at all. After which your time is served in the human, you will be put in Spirit World prison, for an additional 6,200 years." Koenma gave a feeble smile, as if it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Rukia's breath caught in her throat, she tried the bonds again, they held fast. _I want to run, _she thought_. Fast. Like the wind during a storm. I want to run __quietly.__Like a shadow over the ground._

_Escape! Escape!_

She bit her lip to keep from yelling out, she couldn't let him get the best of her. She glanced up at the ceiling, sighing deeply to get herself under control. "When…when will my punishment start?" she muttered, feeling utterly defeated.

Koenma pushed a button on his desk that she hadn't noticed before. "Botan, it has begun…."


	2. 16th birthday

Disclaimer:

Still don't own YYH, still wishing upon a star that I did hehe

Rukia: Yes now I get to see what happens!

Hehe maybe….

Chapter 1 

On Nyoko's sixteenth birthday, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. An uninterrupted sea of baby blue was spread from one horizon to the other, and the warm breeze scented with hyacinths, lilacs and daffodils was as gentle as the flutter of air from a passing sparrow.

It was magic.

Nyoko gazed out the window of her room, a small smile played across her lips, "_I don't get what it is with humans and celebrating the day of their birth…"_ a voice whispered in her head.

Nyoko continued to smile while tilting the chair back so that she was only sitting on two legs. "I don't know either, its just that I can't help feeling that something is going to happen today…something special Rukia, can't you understand?"

She was silent. Nyoko had the feeling that Rukia would rather not speak than say anything that might offend her. She also felt that Rukia often sounded like someone who didn't really and truly believe in what they were saying. In fact, she thought that sometimes she wanted to believe the exact opposite. Nyoko just shrugged her shoulders and stood up sighing while grabbing her book bag. "_To bad this wonderful day must be spent inside of a school,"_ Nyoko thought as she walked out of her bedroom and tiptoeing down the hall as not to wake her mother.

Nyoko opened the front door and exited, locking it behind her. She placed the key underneath the doormat. Nyoko and her mother lived in a small ground apartment, and they didn't really have anything worth stealing, also her mother was home all day, leaving only to run an errand of go grocery shopping. So most of the time there was always someone home.

"_Nyoko quit worrying, your moms always all right,"_ Rukia muttered in Nyoko's mind. Even thou Koenma had said that she wouldn't be able to talk to the human whose body she inhabited, it seemed that Rukia had no problem after Nyoko came to an age that she was able to reason with herself. Rukia guessed that Koenma hadn't been expecting her to try, or that the seals he had put up would fail him; but he had misplaced one, small, detail. That this human could be a psychic. It wasn't very common now a day, but fate had turned in favor for Rukia, for once.

Nyoko glanced back at the apartment once more before continuing on. "Your right Rukia. What could possible happen?" she chuckled under her breath.

"Hey Nyoko! Wait up!" a voice called from behind.

Nyoko spun around on her heal and started to walk backward, her best friend Nana, waved at her, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah?" Nyoko asked while turning around so that she was walking the right way. Nana punched her friend playfully in the shoulder. "Happy birthday!" she shouted, people around them began starring.

"What the hell you looking at? Why don't you dumbasses take a picture! It'll last longer!" Nana yelled, flipping them all off. They turned away disgusted and continued on their ways.

Nyoko shook her hand and glanced side long at her friend, "You really have anger issues Nana,"

Nana cocked her head to the side once more a grin split across her face, lighting her auburn colored eyes. "Yeah, but you still love me," she giggled.

Nyoko rolled her eyes smiling a little herself, "Nah, your delusional." She joked while ducking Nana's swing.

"Hey race you to the school!" she said abruptly and started running at full sprint, dodging between the crowds.

"Oh, you cheater," Nyoko growled and began chasing after her.

"_Nyoko must you always give into temptation?" _Rukia asked.

_"Hehe, come on Rukia, it's just a bit of fun!" _Nyoko retorted.

Nyoko stopped at the school gate to catch her breath, she had passed Nana a while ago, and she still wasn't in site. "Must have skipped school again at the last moment," she muttered. She leaned her back against the cool stonewall; she was early for school so she didn't have to worry about being late. Nyoko closed her eyes and her breath began to even out.

_"Nyoko somebody is coming…"_ Rukia said suddenly.

Nyoko's eyes shot open and she straightened herself out.

A beautiful, almost supernatural woman crossed into Nyoko's gaze, her blue hair billowing out behind her in the light breeze. Nyoko almost couldn't take her gaze away from her pink one. Nyoko bowed her head, finally turning away. _"Botan…" _Rukia whispered in her mind.

"_Botan? Rukia, how would you know anyone on the outside?"  
"Because she is not from your world…" _Rukia trailed off.

Nyoko's gaze flickered up as four boys walked out of some portal looking thing behind her.

"So is this the girl Botan?" a tall reasonably handsome, red haired, emerald eyed boy asked as he glanced over at Nyoko.

"Well lets see shall we!" the one named Botan sang in a overly bubbly voice as she took a picture out of the sleeve of her kimono.

"I don't get why we have to fetch her, she doesn't look dangerous," a medium height, chocolate eye colored boy said, cocking his head to the side. There was so much jell in his hair that it was tinted green when the light hit it just right.

"Baka detective, looks are deceiving," a short guy, whose hair defied gravity, hissed at his companion.

The chocolate colored eyed boy raised his hands in apology, "Ok, ok Hiei, sheesh!"

"Hn," the one known as Hiei turned his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

Nyoko stood there dumbfounded, "_Who are they Rukia, they don't…feel right,"_ she thought and then rubbed her arms where goose bumps had formed.

"_I don't know who the big ugly one with orange hair is, or the chocolate eye colored one, but the one with red hair is Yoko Kurama, and the one with red eyes, is Hiei_ _Jaganshi," Rukia projected, "They were both once very notorious in the Makai," _she finished.

_"But why would they be here looking for me?" _she asked as the group continued to fight.

_"I already told you when we first started talking that nothing good would come of it, this is one of those not so good things, I suggest you run," _Rukia said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

Nyoko nodded and took a step back, then she pivoted around and started running as fast as she could away from the group.


End file.
